


Mind the Gap

by vixx_3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Mild Language, Mind Meld, Telepathy, kinda???, not much, op cant tag, quick smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx_3/pseuds/vixx_3
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir's powers are ever-evolving and ever-changing, so one last change is hardly unexpected, yet still throws them for a loop. Their innate communication and teamwork goes up a notch as the bond between them deepens.I'm bad at summaries but basically Mari and Adrien can read each other's minds (sorta) it's cute. Teen rating is for mild language!! There is no smut to be found here.





	Mind the Gap

**Author's Note:**

> "But Vix, you have multichapters to write!"  
> But reader, I had an idea and very little concept of self control, so at midnight on this fine Wednesday evening (Thursday morning?) I bring you: fluff! And mind melds.  
> Unbeta'ed, unedited oneshot that I literally haven't read once over. Let me know about mechanical errors or what have you!
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated and your kudos and comments mean the world to me!

          The Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses are two halves of a whole, a perfect yin-yang balance of creation and destruction. So, mirroring that trait, their users tend to grow close to each other in due time. The bond is a long process, often taking years and various situations to strengthen, just as any friendship does. The longest recorded Ladybug and Chat Noir duo, one that was active sometime around the Industrial Revolution, spent decades dancing around each other, active in different cities and meeting only a few brief times, and so their bond never had a chance to flourish. Only once one finally moved towns and the duo spent more time together did they realize what they had been missing out on.

          First, with time, the heroes get to know one another. They reach a point at which they work together well and would comfortably call one another a friend. From there, things begin to change. The Miraculous’ power begin to bleed into one another, causing physical changes that mirror each hero’s other half. For an example using our current, modern Ladybug and Chat Noir, Ladybug may have black gloves and boots, and Chat red accents along his shoulders and arms..

          (Both Marinette and Adrien were shocked at this revelation, and spent a few minutes on top of the Eiffel Tower admiring each other’s new look.)

          With the aesthetic changes come changes in power. Both heroes are faster, stronger, can jump higher. Each receives a second weapon: a Chat from the era of the Revolutionary war in America ended up with a sword sheathed in his staff, and a Ladybug from around the same time learned to create and fire shafts of light like arrows from her yoyo string. 

          (Lethal weaponry is out of style with the modern jail. Our current Ladybug was shocked to find nun chucks strapped to her waist, similar in image to Chat’s unextended staff. Chat, at the same time but in a different place, discovered a collapsible shield that he eventually learned to throw like a boomerang. Needless to say, he was delighted, and demanded that Ladybug refer to him as “Captain A-meow-rica” from then on. She refused.)

          Weapons and “stat-buffs” (Chat’s term) are not the only additions to the heroes’ arsenals. As they learn and grow, most Chat Noirs and Ladybugs achieve easier transportation. Most commonly, Chat’s boots get a little springier, and Ladybug sprouts wings.

          (Ladybug’s wings were hard not to notice. They were a shimmery pink that caught the light, a similar glow to her purifying stream of ladybugs. Watching her learn to use them was the most stressful fun Chat had that week. However, it was Ladybug’s turn to laugh when he tried to hop lightly onto a balcony rail during patrol - like the alley cat he is - and launched himself sixty feet in the air. Ladybug deeply, seriously considered catching him, but ultimately figured that Chats always land on their feet, and watched him fall. He did land, and was devastated, terribly wounded, that his Lady had allowed him to fall. She claimed to pity him. He claimed that she was lying.)

          This, of course, is a dramatic increase in power and ability from the original, separate, Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses. Yet, there is one final change that comes after all of those listed above. And it is on one fateful, deceivingly peaceful, day that our heroes will discover it.

 

          Ladybug and Chat Noir are good friends. They know every tidbit of information about each other that Ladybug will allow - that is, nothing personal or identifiable. But excluding the topics deemed off-limits, every deep, dark secret and mundane fact have been revealed. They train together three times a week, patrolling the city another two and taking one day off. They don’t keep this to a schedule, though, afraid that patrols would be useless if kept on a trackable routine.

          Many nights of training or patrol stretch into early mornings, both heroes reluctant to leave their rooftop sanctuary above the hectic city of Paris. Instead, they revel in having a friend that understands the difficulties of a dual life and chat beneath the stars about nothing and everything. It is this friendship that has so strengthened their bond to the point of altering their abilities. 

          One morning, after a long night awake talking about fears and dreams,  our heroes are dragged out of bed by the sound of distant screams. There is no alarm clock more efficient than an akuma, as either teen will bitterly tell you. 

          Groaning, Adrien sleepily stood and called for Plagg, before quietly slipping out of his window just as the sky turned light above him. Making his way toward the source of the screams, Chat was unsurprised to find Ladybug already there, bobbing in the air as though still mostly asleep. He bounced quickly toward her, alighting softly on top of a nearby chimney. Just as he was about to call out a “good morning”, he was hit suddenly with the realization that Ladybug was  _ pissed _ . Unsure how he knew that, Chat looked at his partner quizzically before a steady stream of curses found their way into his mind.

_           Stupid fucking akuma, I’ll teach you to wake me up. Why is this even allowed? Who does Hawkmoth think he is, making me get up at ass o’clock in the morning?! _

          “...Bug?” Chat called out, cautious.

          Ladybug whipped around to glare at him, before backing down when she recognized him. “What, Chat?” The oppressive anger that Chat had felt only moments before had receded, soothed by his presence.   


          Stunned, Chat choked out, “Uh.. Just…I thought… Did, did you say something just now?”

          Ladybug raised a brown, shaking her head “no”. Confused, Chat managed a shaky nod as Ladybug detailed her plan - though he knew what she was thinking already, could have explained the plan himself, word for word - and they took on the routine task of defeating the akuma. Throughout the fight, Chat found himself able to sense his partner’s every intention and thought, and despite his confusion use his newfound skill to his advantage. They beat the akuma in record time, using neither Cataclysm or Lucky Charm in doing so, and Chat caught Ladybug’s arm after their usual fistbump.

          “I need to talk to you, Bug,” he explained, looking sheepish. “New ability, I think.” She stared down at where his palm lay over her shoulder for a moment, looking greatly confused, but nodded and waved to the press before they were off.

          A flutter from her and a bound from him later, the duo settled comfortably on the roof of a nearby hotel, Ladybug plopping down without preamble and looking at him expectantly.

          “Well, what’s developed? I can’t see anything different.” She peered at him, bluebell eyes turned to slits as she suspiciously looked him over. Chat felt a sort of admiration that could only have come from whatever this new thing between them was, and blushed deeply.

          “I… Uh…. I don’t really know how to explain without sounding super invasive, but I… I think I can tell what you’re thinking?”

          Ladybug’s gaze jerked back to his eyes, that suspicious glare now turned against his mind. “Explain,” she requested, settling back on her haunches like a child at storytime.

          Chat rubbed at his neck, taking a deep breath. He didn’t understand what was happening at all, but he could make some attempt at explaining it.

          “Well, earlier, at the start of the fight, I could tell you were really mad. I usually can, so that’s not new, but instead of like, visibly, I could… feel it? It felt like I was the one who was mad, but more… removed? And it just seemed like it was all from you. And then, you were out of hearing range but I thought I heard you mumbling curses at Hawkmoth for waking us up so early. That’s why I asked if you said anything.”

          Ladybug’s suspicion was gone, in its place wonder and realization. Which, Chat found, was not only visible but tangible, like the back of his mind was linked to hers.

          Feeling encouraged, Chat continued. “Right now, you’re feeling realization, with some confusion, and you, ow, are screaming. Why are you screaming?!”

          He was curled over, one gloved hand holding his ear as though it might help, Glancing up, he saw yet more wonder written across Ladybug’s face.

          “What?” he snapped, still recovering from her mental panic.

          “You’re telling the truth,” she said, eyes wide.

          “Did you have to scream to prove that?” Chat removed his hand from his face, sitting up and leveling a soft glare at his partner. She giggled, ashamed.

          “I was just testing. But I do believe you now! My one question: why can’t I tell what you’re feeling?” She was pouting, which Chat would have found adorable had he not been able to feel her disappointment. Biting his lip, Chat thought for a moment, then reached out a hand to take hers. Ladybug seemed surprised, but allowed it. Taking a deep breath, Chat closed his eyes and focused on the part of his mind that seemed connected to her.

          He knew he bottled up his feelings. It came with the territory of being both a model and a neglected son. He just never realized to what extent his mental barricades went. Mindful of Ladybug, and expecting her surprise, Chat slowly allowed his walls to crumble, which was much easier around Ladybug than in front of anyone else, he reasoned. He heard Ladybug gasp, but didn’t open his eyes. Instead, he took hold of their little bond and sent through it a wave of warmth and love. He didn’t allow his true feelings to show, but let them barely seep into their communication.

          “Oh my God, Chat…” Opening his eyes, he found Ladybug staring at him, mouth agape. “That’s amazing! Oh my God, I know what you mean now. I thought I was imagining it when you touched my shoulder before… This is… Wow!”

          Chat chuckled, letting go of her hand. “That’s pretty much how I felt,” he admitted, sobering as he felt Ladybug’s astonishment grow colder and turn into curiosity.

          “I wonder how far this goes. Will I ever be able to keep you out of my head? How come it’s so hard to read you?”

          Chat shrugged, closing his mind as far as it would go, allowing only some of Ladybug’s feelings in. “I’ll stay out of your head. I guess I’m just… Better at bottling things up than you are,” he joked, but could immediately tell how unimpressed with the joke Ladybug was. 

          “That’s not healthy, Chat. I can’t feel you at all. It… I don’t like it.”

          He met Ladybug’s eyes then, surprised to find genuine pain in them. Confused, he asked, “What do you mean?”

          Ladybug shook her head, obviously upset. “I don’t know. Now that we’ve developed this ability, and I’ve felt it, it’s like something’s missing when you’re not there.” She bit her lip, looking up at him. “Does that make sense?”

          Chat took hold of their bond once more and sent a pulse of understanding, delighting in the way Ladybug lit up. “That makes sense,” he confirmed.

          Happier, their conversation continued until a nearby clock tower tolled seven o’clock. They both leapt to their feet, cursing school and bemoaning their exhaustion. Just as they were about to leap off the roof and go their separate ways, Chat turned with one more question.

          “My Lady?” he asked, turning back.

          She turned as well, cocking her head and waiting.

          “Do you think this… This bond, or whatever it is, will remain outside the suit?”

          Ladybug thought for a moment, then shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe. But Chat,”

          He met her eyes.

          “Don’t look for me.”

          With that, and an apologetic feeling in the back of his mind, Ladybug turned and flitted away. Chat turned opposite her and followed suit, returning to his room to prepare for school.

 

* * *

 

          As soon as his transformation lifted, Adrien checked the back of his mind to test out his bond with Ladybug. He was surprised to find that it was still there, albeit muted severely. Remembering her request of him, he didn’t prod and went about his morning.

          Adrien arrived at school five minutes early, as usual, and took his usual seat beside Nino, who was asleep at his desk. Not bothering to wake his friend, Adrien pulled out his tablet and began to prepare for class. Class began without incident, only interrupted a few minutes in as Marinette burst through the doors, panting. A lighthearted chuckle swept the room as her classmates bid Marinette good morning, Adrien sure to wave and smile at their shy class president. She waved back, timid, and moved to walk up the stairs to her desk behind him, Unfortunately, in true Marinette fashion, she missed the first step and tripped.

          Adrien was halfway out of his seat before he realized what he was doing, catching her by the shoulder on one side and the arm on the other. She blushed and stuttered and thanked him before hurriedly making her way to her seat. It all happened so quickly that Adrien could only smile at her again and get back to the lesson, but was immediately distracted upon sitting down by the sudden explosion of the bond in the back of his mind. It felt similar to how it had been earlier that morning, but amplified by ten. Stars danced in his vision as he shook his head to clear them, barely registering a muted gasp from behind him. A quick glance found Marinette staring at him, shocked. He turned around before their teacher had any reason to scold him, but tentatively took hold of his bond with Ladybug and channeled through it the words,  _ My Lady? _

_           Chat? _

          Smiling to himself, Adrien found himself delighted that their bond worked even in civilian form. This was much, much, better than texting.

_           I can hear you, you know. _

          That was true, and the very thought had Adrien wanting to dance in joy. But his delight was short-lived as he quickly found himself wondering what had triggered such an intense explosion of the bond? Let’s see, he caught Marinette, turned around, and that was that… Wait, Marinette…? Marinette, who had gasped at the same time his vision went starry? Who he had made physical contact with, an action proven to strengthen the bond? Whose hair and eyes matched those of Ladybug perfectly?

          Pure panic ran through his bond.  _ Adrien?! _

          Numb, he confirmed his name.

_           This wasn’t supposed to happen! We weren’t supposed to know! Now Adrien, that Adrien, the one right there, has access to my whole brain! What if he finds out? What if he knows?! I can’t deal with that, I can’t, I can’t… _

          Concerned, Adrien sent a wave of comfort over their bond, listening helplessly as Marinette’s breathing came in short gasps behind him.

          “Ms. Bustier?” he asked, timid. She turned, and he pointed to Marinette behind him. “I don’t think Marinette is feeling well, can I take her to the nurse?”

          Ms. Bustier, who had been busy writing their lesson on the board, finally took notice of Marinette’s panicked state, and gave Adrien permission to escort her to the nurse. Fresh panic seeped through their bond as Adrien gently pulled Marinette from her seat, sending love and comfort to her all the while. He met Alya’s quizzical stare with a shrug and quickly marched Marinette from the room. As they walked aimlessly about the school, Marinette’s breathing slowly began to slow, and her death grip on his arm loosened before dropping completely. She came to a stop, finally meeting his eyes.

          “Chat?”

          Although it seemed out of place at that moment, who was Chat Noir without theatrics? Adrien bowed slightly, sweeping a hand out with a silly grin. “The one and only,” he answered, taking Marinette’s hand in his and brushing his lips against her knuckles. Her cheeks flushed a deep red as he walked them over to a bench in the courtyard and sat down, pulling his partner with him.

          “Mari?” he asked, softly. She refused to meet his eyes, but did acknowledge him. “Are you okay?”

          She shook her head.

          “Is there anything I can do?”

          She shook her head again.

          “Mari…” he whined, pulling out Chat Noir’s best kitten eyes and bending down to catch her gaze. She resolutely avoided him, but he was delighted to see a smile on her face.

          Sobered again, he asked, “What’s wrong?”

          Marinette sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m just… Overwhelmed,” she answered. “This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. You don’t even like Marinette, even though you like Ladybug, but Ladybug rejected you for who she thought was someone else but turned out to be you anyway, and this is really complicated and I just wanted it to be sweet and romantic so we can grow up together and get married and have three kids and a hamster, assuming you like hamsters. Do you like hamsters? Because I-”

          “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Adrien cut her off, trying to rein in a smile and failing. “Slow down. What is this about romance?”

          Marinette eeped, looking down at her lap as her blush spread to her ears and neck.

          “And what is this about some sort of complex identity thing? And hey, who ever said I didn’t like Marinette? Mari, you’re amazing! You’re sweet, and funny, and cute, and passionate, and talented, and pretty…” He grinned, watching her blush spread further as her embarrassment grew. Deciding to have mercy, he simply ended, “What’s not to like?”

          Marinette frowned, embarrassment gone as sadness took its place. “Marinette isn’t Ladybug.”

          Adrien shrugged. “Adrien isn’t Chat, either, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t the same person. We share a lot of attributes, just in different ways. Just like you and Ladybug do.”

          Bluebell eyes peeked up at him from beneath soft black hair. “You mean that?”

          “I do,” Adrien said, smiling.

          Marinette giggled. “I’ve daydreamed about you saying that a lot, but never about something so trivial.”

          Choking on a gasp, Adrien had to stop and cough, the wheezing no doubt helping his ferocious blush. “Wh- what?!”

          Marinette shrugged, seeming so much like Ladybug that he found himself wondering how he never saw it before. 

          “Oh, you know,” she said, drawing lines in the dust below them with her toes, “Marriage, kids, a hamster. I might consider allowing a cat, so long as she’s not an alley cat like you.”

          He sputtered, offended and flabbergasted at once. “Marriage? Alley cat? Kids? Did you just propose to me?”

          Marinette shrugged, smiling coyly at him. “Preemptively,” she answered simply.

          Adrien couldn’t help the sudden wave of love that overcame him - and subsequently her, though he could tell she contributed - as he swooped in to capture her lips in her own. She arched against him, the bond only increasing the passion of the kiss, before they reluctantly broke apart, foreheads together as they fought for air.

          “Is that a yes?” she, this wonderful woman, somehow both Marinette and Ladybug, yet neither at the same time, asked. Grinning, Adrien allowed another surge of warmth and love to soar through him and kissed her once more, forever ingraining his answer into her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading a lot of SkayLanPhear's works and I cannot recommend them enough like WOW what a writer!!! The mind meld idea came from them, as did the ideas of Ladybug and Chat Noir evolving as they grow closer to one another. Putting those two ideas was an original thought of mine, though, so the individuals can be credited to Skay but not this work. I'm sure I'm not the first to write of this, but I haven't found fics like it so I decided to make my own!  
> Please forgive any mistakes and poor writing, as I literally wrote 3 essays today for an English test for school and I am burnt out.
> 
> However, please please please leave me some feedback in the comments!!! I love reading those, and I can't even express how wonderful it is to get a bunch of kudos on something you worked hard on.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!! i am going to go to bed now before i can do any more of this word vomit


End file.
